gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam
The Testament Gundam is a Mobile Suit developed by the ZAFT and later used by the Earth Alliance. It appears in the manga series Gundam SEED Destiny Astray. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Testament is a prototype special operations mobile suit used by the Earth Alliance. The Testament was originally built as ZAFT's ZGMF-X12A Testament, but was never fielded in combat by ZAFT and was acquired through unknown means by the Alliance. It is not currently known whether Testament has been modified from its original design. The Testament bears a resemblance to the ZGMF-X12 Astray Out Frame, which was built by Junk Guild technician Lowe Guele using parts from an incomplete ZGMF-X12A frame, and some have speculated that the Testament and Out Frame were built from components of the same mobile suit. The Testament's fixed armaments consist only of 2 waist-mounted beam sabers, 2 chest-mounted CIWS guns, and a pair of Mirage Colloid Virus Spreaders, derived from those of the NMS-X07PO Gel Finieto, which allow the Testament to infect the computers of nearby mobile suits with a virus that disables their controls. This system is located in the two large horns on the Testament's head. In addition, the Testament can use the Trikeros Kai, a large shield which wraps around the right arm and mounts three claws, a beam gun, a retractable sword blade, and stores a pair of beam pistols. The Testament can also be equipped with the AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker, a Striker Pack which serves as a high-mobility flight system similar to the Aile Striker, and is also capable of forming a giant grappling claw. The Testament can also equip the older Striker Packs designed for the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, and is equipped with Variable Phase Shift armor and a stealth system. The stealth system's technology has not yet been revealed, but it does not involve the Mirage Colloid system used by the GAT-X207 Blitz, GAT-SO2R N Dagger N, and AMF-103A DINN RAVEN. Instead, it seems to prevent sensors from registering Testament, but has no effect on the naked eye. It is possible that this is achieved through its Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader system. Armaments ;*CIWS :Like any ZAFT MS, the Testament has two chest-mounted "Igelstellung" CIWS guns ;*Beam Saber :The Testament is armed with two beam sabers. Though these are the main close combat weapons, they are only used in dire situations. ;*Beam Pistol :A pair of specialized Beam Pistols used to shoot down enemy mobile suits. Though however they have weaker power than the average beam rifle. ;*Beam Gun/Revolver :Only equipped on Kaite Madigan's Testament. This beam revolver/bayonet doubles as both close combat and long-ranged weaponry. ;*"Trikeros Kai" Offensive/Defensive System :A enhanced version of the "Trikeros" Offensive/Defensive System used by the GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam. It's a large shield which wraps around the right arm and mounts three claws, a beam gun, a retractable sword blade, and stores a pair of beam pistols. System Features ;*Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader :The Testament Gundam however is upgraded by the Earth Alliance and now can use a Mirage Colloid Virus Spreader, which affects Quantum Computers. This allows the suit to affect the computers of enemy mobile suits as well as certain machines. ;*AQM/E-X05 Divine Striker :A Striker Pack which serves as a high-mobility flight system similar to the Aile Striker, and is also capable of forming a giant grappling claw. ;*Operating System :Since the Testament uses the same cockpit interface as the ZGMF-X10A Freedom Gundam, the unit may have used the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneration '''U'nsubdued 'N'uclear 'D'rive 'A'ssault 'M'odule complex]] operating system. History Testament's combat debut comes during the "Break the World" terrorist attack, during which its masked pilot Ash Gray (a former ZAFT pilot who pilots the ZGMF-X11A Regenerate Gundam previously, whose presence in the Alliance military is not yet explained) interferes in the attempts of the Junk Guild, Serpent Tail, Rondo Mina Sahaku, and Astray Out Frame pilot Jess Rabble to push the remains of Junius Seven off course using GENESIS Alpha. Ash severely cripples Out Frame and damages the MBF-P01-Re2 Astray Gold Frame Amatu, but is driven off by a beam blast from ReHOME. Out Frame is then rebuilt as the ZGMF-X12D Out Frame D, which is largely indentical to Testament aside from the head, chest, and lack of VPS armor. Piloted by mercenary Kaite Madigan and co-piloted by Jess, Out Frame D defeats Testament, and Ash commits suicide by opening the cockpit hatch with his helmet removed, exposing himself to the vacuum of space. Afterward, Kaite adds Testament to his collection of mobile suits, equipping it with his beam gun/revolver and modifying the VPS to include his personal white cross emblem. Variants * ZGMF-X12A+AQM/E-X05 (RGX-00+AQM/E-X05) Divine Testament Gundam Trivia Testament's head crest displays the text "X-12A DODICI", which means "Twelve" in Italian and is a reference to its model number, and the letter "A", referring to its nuclear power plant. External Links *ZGMF-X12A Testament Gundam on MAHQ Gallery of suit variants Image:Zgmf-x12a+aqme-x01.jpg Image:Zgmf-x12a+aqme-x02.jpg Image:Zgmf-x12a-aqme-x05.jpg Image:Zgmf-x12a-aqme-x05-kaite.jpg Testament Attack Mode.jpg Testament flight mode.jpg Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits